Only One
by BookNerd365
Summary: Agent Skylar (Sky) Hall is one of SHIELDS top agents for five years. While coming back from a mission, Skylar catches the eye of the super soldier. First story I have ever posted, let me know what you think :) also will post often please review so I can make the story better :) thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: beginning of a story**

Setting:

Southern Europe. Abandoned warehouse.

Mission:

Stop the UNS from launching Nuke Missiles to Washington DC.

**Skylar's POV:**

"Hey Nat doesn't this remind you on Rome '06!" I yelled over the blazing sounds of guns and bullets, "Sky, you know I don't remember half of that trip!" I laugh while throwing my Chinese ring dagger at one on the UNS guards which hits his shoulder. While his gun slips from his fingers, I take my chance and charge after him. "Sky NO!" I hear Natasha say but like always I don't listen. Using my speed I sprint to the guard, but he sees me coming and fits his fist into the air. I grab his arm, twist in and slid between his feet flipping him into the air. As he land on his back I grabbed the dagger from his arm and embedded it into his neck. "Show off!" I here Nat say, just then I see an arrow wiz to my left and implant itself into the women holding a gun at me. "Thanks Clint!" I say as I spot him in the rafters.

"They are starting the launch sequence!" one of the other SHIELD agents said. "I'm on it!" I say as I ran down the hall heading to the control room. When I reach the double doors I kick them in, letting them land on the two men that were guarding the doors from the inside. Before they got up I shot them both. I made my way into the room and stopped at the controls, pointing my gun at the man sitting in the leather chair, "It's over General Murtock, step away from the controls unless you want a bullet in your body." He then puts his hands up and backs away; I flipped my gun around and struck him in the back of the head with the bud on the gun, knocking him unconscious.

I press my finger to my ear comp and say, "General Murtock is neutralized and missiles and at bay." "Job well done agent Hall. Have the General restrained and destroy the controls." Says Director Fury, "yes sir." "Oh and all agents…. He's awake…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: when we met

**Steve's POV:**

70 years.

I was in ice for 70 years. My friends, my home, my life was gone. Peggy was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. I lost everything. I stood up from the stool and started to punch the punching bag again, and again, and again. Each hit making the bag sway. "Captain Rogers you are needed back at SHIELD under the orders of Director Fury" said Coulson. I gave the bag one last hit, letting my anger out before grabbing and towel then following him out the door.

Thirty minutes later I was showered and sitting in the control room waiting for Fury. "Captain, it's good to see you out and about. How's it going?" 'How's it going' that was a question I couldn't answer honestly, "I'm fine," was all I could get out before a group of SHIELD agents walked into the room thought the double doors. "Ah here we are. Captain I would like to introduce to you agent Romanoff, agent Barton and…. WHERE'S AGENT HALL!?" "Right here sir!" said a voice coming from beyond the sliding doors, "Sorry I'm late" said a gorgeous girl as she came into the room "but the General did not want to corporate with me soo…. Let's just say he'll be out all day," she said with a pearly white smile while pulling her honey brown hair out of a ponytail. "Agent Hall remind me not to get on your bad side," Fury says "Alright then, Captain this is Agent Hall. One of SIELDS best agents for five years, along with Romanoff and Barton." After finishing his sentence she turns to me and holds her hand out for me to shake. "Hi I'm Skylar Hall, but most people call me Sky. Nice to meet you." I shake her hand and look into her blue-green eyes and reply, "Steve Rogers's ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." She let's go off my hand and turns back to Fury, "Well if that is it sir I will be heading to the Gym if anyone needs me" and with that she turns to walk out of the room, "oh Sky! Make sure to work on the combo I was teaching you." Said agent Barton. "Will do Clint! Bye guys." She said without turning back around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Getting to know you

**Sky's POV:**

**One, two, kick. **

** One, two, kick.**

** One, two, kick, kick, kick.**

Blowing off steam while listening to Linkin Park is a routine I always do after coming back from a mission. Through the empty gym you could hear the sound effect from the punching bag I hit radiate of the walls. Call me weird but I like this old gym, it helps me think. However, my thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone looking at me from behind. 'This should be fun.' I thought.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to say something?" I tell the person behind me without turning around. I stop beating the punching bag, take the ear phones out of my ears and then turn around to a flushed Captain.

"Hello Rogers. What are you doing just standing there?" I say with a playful smile. He clears with throat, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you I just…umm. I just left my wallet here," he says.

He walks over the benches and low and behold there was his wallet. "Nah its fine I was just about through anyway" I say while taking off my hand raps and walking over to my bag. I then grab my towel to wipe my face when I look over to see Steve staring at me wide eyed, "What's wrong Rogers? Never saw a girl in a sports bra before?" I say while laughing at his embarrassed expression.

"I… uhh.. I was just umm…", he stutters a little while scratching the back of his head. 'awe he's so cute when he is nervous.. Wait what?' I shake my head and put my Beatles shirt back on.

"I'm messing with you Rogers." He looks up at me relieved. " Hey Rogers I'm going to go get a slice of pizza… do you want to come?"

"Uhh.. sure"

"Geart!" I lead him out the door and we walked the streets of New York. "So Rogers h.."

"Steve"

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Steve ma'am" he says.

"Alright Steve and call me Sky please. Anyway how's life in the 21st century?" I say while holding my hands out to exaggerate my sentence. He laughs, "It's different then the 40's I give you that." I laugh in response but a chill runs up my spine so I shiver.

"Your cold" he states

"Nah I'm ok, It's just a little breezy out here." He pulls off his leather jacket and hands it to me. "Steve, no I'm fine really," I say handing it back.

"But I insist and I am not letting you give it back," he said and placed it onto my shoulders. I give into his offer and slip my hands into the sleeves that were way too big for me so I roll them up. "Thank you Captain."

"You are welcome Sky." Hearing him say my nick name made butterflies flutter in my stomach and a smile appear on my face.

About 10 minutes later we arrived at Tito's Pizzaria, ordered food and sat at a table next to the front window. "You know Steve I could have paid for my own slice." I tell him after we sat down,

"I know but in my time men would pay for the ladies when they went out for dinner." I smile again liking that Steve is a perfect gentleman. "Well thank you, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome… I like your charm bracelet." I look down to my wrist then back up, "Thank you. It was a gift."

"Really? Who? If you don't mind me asking that is", he said.

"Not at all and from my parents actually."

"that's sweet… do they know that you work for SHIELD?"

I look down and at the thought on my parents, "Uhh no… they uhh past two years ago in a car accident by a drunk driver. I was the only survivor." I could feel my tears but force them back.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too..um.. I didn't mean too.."

"No its fine. I need to tell someone and I'm glad it was you." I feel him put his hand on top of mine. At this action I look up to meet his eyes. I see concern and sadness; I almost let my tears come out when, "Here we are, one pepperoni slice and one sausage slice for table number 6. Enjoy!" said the server as he picks up the table number and walks away. We immediately unhook are hands and sat back.

'Well that was weird' I thought as I took a bite of my pizza.

*one hour later*

After dinner he insisted that he would walk me home because 'No dame should be walking the dark streets of new York alone'. Umm did he forget I'm one of SHIELDS to agents? But I let it slide. So here we are in front of my apartment building, "Soo this is me", I say but inside I'm wishing that I lived a couple of blocks farther.

"Ohhhh… then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then", he says with a smile.

"Yay.." I start to open my door when, "Hey Sky, would you umm…. Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he looked so nervous while scratching the back of his neck.

"Hmmm I would have to check my calendar first soooo"

"Oh ok.. ummm…. I'll ju..", I couldn't talk it anymore so I silenced him by kissing his cheek,

"Of course I'll go to dinner with you" I say then start to back up to my door.

He looked so relieved and happy, "Ok, Good", he started to laugh and get red so of course I start to laugh too.

"Goodnight Steve." I say as I enter the building, "Goodnight Skylar." He says as I close the door and head up to my apartment.

**Hi guys! So I'm hoping you guys at liking the story so far and if not I'm sorry I disappointed you. So I plan to update every week I can I'll keep you guys posted if I can't. please review/comment what you guys think so far.**

**Thank you ,**

**BookNerd365**


	4. Chapter 4 Gym

Chapter 4

**Steve's POV:**

For the first time ever t slept a full night without any nightmares. I get up from my bed and go get ready for my morning run.

*2 hours later*

Coming back from my run I spot a certain honey brown dame. Gathering up my courage, I run up to her, however before I got to her she already spotted me, " Hey Steve whats up?"

"Nothing really just got back from my run," she starts to laugh so of course I do to. "Well I can see that Speedy Gonzalez. How much did you run?"

"Uhh just 6 miles, give or take," I say back while starching my head.

"Wow! Just?! I could barely run two without losing my breath. So where you heading? If you don't mind me asking." She said smiling.

"Probably to the gym,"

"Well ok then, I'll see you there tough guy."

"Wait what?" she then makes her way to me and stood on her tippy-toes so we were nose to nose… Well more like she was to my chin and I was looking down. Wow I never noticed how tiny she is. I was brought out of my thoughts by her voice.

"You, me sparing at the gym. 40 minutes." Chills went down my spine as I gazed into her eyes.

"I'll see you there then," I say as she backs up and leaves.

**Sky's POV:**

I walk away from Steve smiling like a fool. Ok so I admit I do have a little high schooler crush on him but im not the kind of girl who has been in a serious relationship before and to be honest, that idea kinda scares me a little. I shake my head and walk down to Fury's office for my briefing.

"Agent Hall, I assume everything is going well," Fury tells me.

"Ya everything is good so about that new mission," I say with a hint of excitement in my tone.

"Read to get to work I see," he grabs the manila folder off his desk, "ok your next mission is to retrieve a flash drive from an Alexandra Gundinoff in Russia and transport it to London where an agent that goes by the name of Liam Hobbs will retrieve." He hands me the folder and I leave the room. While in the hallway I pass Clint, "hey Sky do you want to spar right now?"

"No I'm sorry but I already have plans right now with Steve," I reply back.

"Oh Steve it he your mew 'sparring' buddy now?" he says.

"It's not like that Clint" I start to walk away but not before I head an 'mmhmm' from behind.

*30 minutes later*

As I enter the gym I spot Steve punching the punching back as he did yesterday: each hit earned a sway. "Easy there tiger! What did that bag ever do to you?" I tell him; he then stops hitting the bag and looks back straight into my eyes.

"Tiger?"

I laugh and start to walk over to him, "It's a figure of speech." As I take his hand, I feel him tense but I ignored it, "Your wrap is lose." I undo the wrap on his hand and start to rewrap it. Half way through I feel him watching me so I looked up to meet his blue eyes, "What?" I ask him softly,

"Nothing it's just…..it's…. you beautiful eyes" immediately he started to redden and I started to giggle,

"I mean… I meant you HAVE beautiful eyes," he says again and I just smile.

"I got that the first time" I laugh again, "And thank you, so do you."

I finished fixing his wrap and go to my bag on the floor and retrieve my wrap to put on.

"So how many rounds do you want to go?", he asks me so I look back at him, stilling wrapping my hands.

"How about one round whoever loses buys dessert tonight." I reply.

"No matter who wins I'm still going to buy you dessert. You don't deserve to pay on your date."

'Date… did he just say Date? Holy Crap! It's a date!' my mind was going a mile a minute but my face just wanted to smile. So I did.

"Well you don't deserve to spend money on little old me." He approaches me, grabs my hand and tightens my wrap,

"Well I think I do", the way he said it, it made me go weak to the knees. At this point I could look away from his eyes. Seconds later he started to lean down and I started to stand on my tippy toes to reach him half way. My mind exploded and my stomach started to jump as I kissed his soft lips. When he pulled away I was left breathless and wanting to kiss him again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean t"

I barely said a quite 'no' when I kissed him again to silence him. This time I pulled away to see his flushed expression. "You don't have to apologies", I tell him as I move my hands away from his and move then to his neck; his hands goes around my middle and holds on.

"So you're not mad that I kissed you?"

I laugh but reply, "No I'm not. I liked it." After my sentence was finished his lips peck mine.

"Good. I did too." Once I saw him smile, my smile immediately followed.

"So how about that round?" I say but he looks at his watch and sighs,

"You know I would love to but I have to go get ready for my date with a really awesome dame."

I laugh, "Oh really well she is really lucky. I bet she is looking forward to it."

"I hope she is because I want it to be perfect." He says softly and leans down to kiss me again.

A minute later he stops kissing me, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I think for a minute and shake my hand "Sorry I have to go get ready for my date and I want him to make him wait an hour before he gets to see me again."

He groans but responds, "Fine but call me when you get home, ok?" I nod and peck his lips before stepping out on his hold. "See you later", I say while grabbing my bag and leaving the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys so sorry for the long wait but I'm back now so I hope I didn't make you wait too long.**

**Skylar's POV:**

After getting out on my shower I cover my body with my favorite fluffy towel and went to blow dry my hair. Ok so first OFFICIAL date with Steve and I have NO Idea what to wear! I head to the bedroom and went straight to my clock.

6:00.

Ok so two hours. I'll be fine, right? That's enough time to do my hair and makeup and to pick a dress and heels and jewelry, and shave…. Yea NO! DEFINATLY NOT ENOUGH TIME!

In a rush I go back to the bathroom to blow dry my hair. After blow drying my hair I plug in my curler and let it warm up. While waiting I did my makeup that concussed of a smokey eye but instead of black eye shadow I used dark brown, bronzer, powder, blush, mascara, eyeliner, and a nude lip gloss.

Next was my hair. I grab to curling iron and start to curl the bottom half of my hair. After my hair was curled I take my brush and lightly comb it so my hair became wavy. Lastly, I braid a piece of my hair and pulled it over my head to make a headband.

I looked into the mirror to see if I had and smudge on my face or a hair out of place but I was perfectly fine. Next on my check list was shaving…..Joy…

*10 minutes later*

I stood outside of my closet and couldn't find anything to wear. Looking to my left there I spot THE dress. It was my thigh high, one long sleeve shoulder, and tight, navy blue dress. I grabbed it of the hanger and put it on. Looking at my clock I realized it was 10 minutes before 8. I rushed back to my closet and grabbed my silver heels to put on, then I grabbed my matching hand bag and put my phone, money, keys and lip gloss into it. With three minutes to spare I went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

While finishing brushing my teeth I hear to door bell, I run to the comp and look into the screen to see Steve.

"Come on up" I say into the comp and press the bottom. I go back to the room to grab my bag and back to the kitchen to hear him knock onto my door. I go to open the door,

"Hey" I say.

"Hey" he says before kissing me lightly and pulling a Dozen roses from behind his back. "Roses for the beautiful lady."

I start to blush while taking the flowers from him. "You didn't have to do this Steve,"

"But I wanted to" he said and smiles at me and I smile back at him.

"I'm going to go and put these in water then we can go" I say as I turn to the kitchen.

**STEVE'S POV:**

I waited by the door as she disappeared into, what I assumed, the kitchen. I was so nervous and yet excited to take Sky out. When she opened the door I had become speechless. She was perfect.

"Ok flowers are watered so we can head out now." I pulled out of my thoughts to see Skylar grabbing her bag and closing the door.

*30 minutes later*

We were sat at a table towards to back of the restaurant and ordered our drinks.

"You look beautiful" I say,

"Thank you Steve, you don't look so bad yourself" she says with a smile.

"Sooo how long have you been working for SHIELD?"

"Umm about three years. Ever since I moved to New York."

"That's cool, although I never would have pegged you as a spy kinda person."

She laughed, "Believe me I wasn't before. I wanted to be a physiatrist at first."

What changed? I mean you don't have to answer I was just… I ummm was"

She cut me off, "No Steve it's ok and I guess I changed my mind when my parents died."

I look at her to study her face but I saw no emotion. Without thinking I grab her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm here for you, always. Ok"

She looks back at me and squeezes my hand, "Ok" and then there was that smile I fell for. She started to speak again, "Speaking of SHIELD they are sending me out on another mission tomorrow."

I speak up, "Really where to?"

"Uhhh I can't say. Sorry but its top secret." She says with a laugh.

"Alright I get it but Sky promise me to be careful," I tell her while squeezing her hand again. She makes eye contact and replies,

"I can't promise you that Steve. Not with the work I do." I sigh and my stomach drops when she tells me this. I start to think what her line of work is and it all revolved around pure danger. Every time she is sent on a mission she walks between the line of living and dying. Every time she leaves I don't know if she'll come back and I know I can't do anything to protect her and this scares me.

I look up and lock my eyes with her, "Just come back to me." And with that I reached over the table and pulled her into a kiss while placing my hand on cheek.

When I pull back I realize how fast I'm falling for this perfect woman in front of me. She puts her hand on my hand that was on her cheek before saying, "I will always come back."

*1 hour later*

We walked hand in hand through central park while eating ice cream. "Steve?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss it?" she asks me but I respond with a confused look.

"Do you miss your home? If you could would you go back? "

'do I miss my home?' I thought… of course I did but missing home seems to fade little by little every day.

"Of course I miss home. I miss waking up to the trolley bell and the sound of kids playing jump rope on the side walk. I miss my friends and I miss going to the bar with them after every victory to get drunk even though it is physically impossible to get drunk." I look over to her and see a glimmer of sadness but also disappointment.

I stop walking and pull her to stand in front of me while I grab her hand. "But then again I'm happy. I'm happy to be alive here after 90 years in the ice. I'm happy to now be a part of something that people from my time only talked about but would never get to experience. I made new friends, I have a new life and I have a reason to be here. And that reason is you. Without you I wouldn't be depressed here. Without you I wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't want to get up every day because I wouldn't have a reason to. So do I miss it? Yes I do, would I go back? Never, because I wouldn't have meet you. Because of you my past is fading and my future has become clearer then it has ever been. I will always choose the option that has you in it. Always. "

By the time I finished her eyes started to water. And I this moment I knew I couldn't lose her because if I did I would be left with a hollow heart. I knew it was time to tell her how I feel.

"I love you."

**Skylar's pov: **

"I love you." These words were like the cherry on top for me. Immediately the tears that gathered at my eyes started to fall. He reached for my face to wipe them away and at the same time I dropped my ice cream and grabbed his face between my hands and started to nod, "I love you too." At these words escaped my lips I brought his face down to mine and locked him into a passionate kiss. Everything I felt for him poured into this single kiss. I loved him and this much I knew for sure and I knowing that if he had to choose between me and his home that he will always choose me. As we pulled away for air it started to sprinkle. I look up to the sky and back to him with a smile.

Without a warning he picks me up from the waist and started to spin me around. I laughed as he brought me back down to the ground the whole time never taking my eyes off his smiling face.

"I love your laugh." He tells me.

"And I love you." I tell him. He smiles again while taking off his jacket to place it onto my shoulders before kissing me.

"I love you too." And with that he took my hand and started to guide me back to my home.


	6. AN

A/N hey guys im sorry I havent put a story up but I have finals and I really need to study. I will start writing again next Friday after all my finals are done and it should be posted on the same day or on that satudary. Soory again guys but I really need to pass there exams. 5-15-14 ps hope you guys are liking the story


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: hey guys so I'm back! So let's just start with I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! But I'm back now so I hope you guys will still read and I know I kinda rushed the whole "I love you thing" but I had writers block so I panicked a little D: sorry but if you have any ideas at all on the story please feel free to tell me because I might listen to you if I get more ideas to write this story from it. Ok so I know im talking a lot so I'll just shut up ;D your welcome **

**Sky's POV: **

Hearing the birds tweeting away to their heart's content is what woke me from my slumber. This morning has got to be the best morning EVER! I turn to look up at my ceiling while I started to reply last night's date. Oh Lord Life has just decided to let me be happy for once! Hallelujah!

With a smile plastered on my face I decide to get up from bed and skip to the bathroom. Well not skip more like floating on air to my bathroom. Gosh I'm such a dork now…. Thanks Steve….

I washed my face then took my hair out of its bun. Fixing my waving hair I decided to leave it down. "Yup that looks good" I say to myself. Next step was to brush my teeth and then putting on minimal make-up.

Exiting my bathroom I put on my leather uniform and looked at myself in the full length mirror. Complete and ready to go.

Grabbing my phone, keys and an apple I closed up my apartment and jogged up to my motorcycle. (A/N she has a car too.) Finishing up the apple I threw the cork into the dumpster and put my helmet on. Like always I feel the need to show everyone my bike so I rev the motor to hear it purr. Looking through my helmet lens I see the attention I wanted so I grinned and left to the direction of my work….and Steve..

**Steve's POV:**

Walking up the stairs of S.H.I.E.D Head Quarters, I hear the sound of a motorcycle from behind. I turn around to see a sleek black Ducati Motorcycle pulling put. Looking up from the bike I see the guy who owns the bike taking off her helmet….WAIT HER?... when the helmet was off I she my beautiful..uhhh.. soon to be girlfriend.

As she got off the bike she placed the helmet onto a handle bar, got off and started to walk towards an awe struck me. When she reached me at the top on the stairs I grabbed her waist and she kissed my cheek.

"You never told me your owned a bike." I told her

"Well you never asked" she stated back while unwinding herself from my arms and started to walk toward the doors. "Are you coming?" she asked me without looking back.

'God what did I do to deserve this amazing women' I asked the sky. I look back to her to see her waiting for me with a hand extended on way. I smiled at her as I grabbed her hand and we walked into the building.

**Sky's POV:**

Hand in hand with Steve, we walked into the building. I look around and spot Fury looking at me then walk down the hall to his office. "Hey I gotta go and do something really quick.. I'll be right back." I tell Steve and I head to Fury. As I left I heard a questioning 'ok' from behind but I didn't turn around. I walked down the hall and opened Fury's door open.

"It's about time you got here agent Hall. I was beginning to worry you tried to get out of your next mission." Fury said as I made my way to the chair in front of his desk to sit down.

"Please me missing a mission is like if Angelina and Brad stopped adopting after their second child," I retorted back while rolling my eyes. "So when do I leave any way?"

"As a matter of fact you leave in about two hours." He informs me.

"Wow thanks for telling me a whole two hours in advanced" I say with sarcasm dripping out of my mouth.

"You're welcome. Now I suggest you go home and start to pack…..whatever girls pack and head to the plane to meet your team.

I get up from the chair and start walking towards the door, "aye yi captain!" I say with a salute without turning around.

Walked out of the room, the hall way and heading to the building door but not before I see Steve being bombarded by many blonde (sorry if your blonde I mean no offence to you )bimbos. My blood started to boil but I maintained a stone cold posture and started to walk towards Steve and the bimbos. "Ladies I do believe that the Captain has very important business to attend too so I advise you to leave." I tell them with a glare. They took the warning and left a flushed Steve.

"Sky… hey." He said shyly. 'Aww he's thinks im mad at him' I think.

"Hello Steve. I see you met some new friends." I tell him with a smirk.

"Well i….i would call them friends. They just.. they just call out of nowhere. I swear nothing happened." Said with a scared look on his face. Lord if I had a camera right now I would use it to take a picture of Steve's red face. I mean seriously! Does he think I mad at him for that? And no I'm not mad at him just the bimbos.

"Steve!" I stop his rambling instantly," I'm not mad at you. Its ok, really. It's not like you kissed one of them…..Did you?"

"NO!" he responded instantly.

"Good.. see everything is fine anyway I gotta go. I have to-"

"Wait where are you going?" he asked in a confused tone.

Aww crap… I didn't tell him about the mission. "I uhh gotta go home and ummm…. Packforamissionthatiamleavingforintwohours" I say really fast, hoping he didn't hear me. I look up and see that his face says the opposite of what I was hoping.

"Your leaving? And you didn't tell me about this mission earlier? Why?" he asks brokenly.  
I sigh through my mouth and look up into his beautiful blues eyes. Here goes nothing. "Yes I'm leaving today for a mission and I just found out about it yesterday before our date and I didn't tell you because I didn't think I would leave so early. But I would have told you."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"it's a small mission so no more than a week. I'll be back before you know it and I'll take you out to get ice cream from this century" I tell him with a hint of playfulness at the end of my sentence. Looking to his mouth I see a slight smirk forming there. It was small but I'll take it.

"ok, I'm holding that as a promise though." He tells me as he grabs my waist and pulls me to him. Like a reflex, I put my arms around his neck and I smile at him.

"I wouldn't tell you any other way." I tell him back and peck him on the lips.

"I gotta go home and pack but after I'm done you wanna grab lunch?" I ask him.

"Yay I would like that. Want you to give you a lift?" he asks me and I nod me head.

"yes but we are taking my bike" I tell him as I lead him out the door and to my baby.

**A/N: **

**Hey guys again im here to say im sorry for the long wait but school it over and im back to writing **** yay! Anyway comment to let me know what you think and any ideas you guys have so I can add them to me story. Thanks guys **


End file.
